Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by QueenOfGeeks14
Summary: Acaizia is an abused human who washes up on the shore only to find she's been turned into a skitty and has no recolection of her past! With the help of a cyndaquil named Elliot, her adventure into a crazy world of crumbling time, match-making, and spreading darkness begins! But is her past too much for her heart to bear? OC's not longer needed (For now! READ ANYWAYS!)
1. Prologue:

**Hello everybody! QueenOfGeeks here with my eleventh fanfiction! XD **

**So, yesterday I FINALLY finished Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky for the FOURTH time! And I started over again and this time I got a skitty and then I got to thinking that I could make a fanfiction out of this! **

**I'll be needing OC's in chapter 2 (All the instructions will be there too) because I want this to be totally freakin' awesome! **

**Anyways, sorry if you guys think the prologue is a little boring or cheesy, I promise it'll get better. :) **

**Enjoy the prologue! **

* * *

**Prologue: **

The sound of commotion rang in my ears and the blur of lights above my head made me dizzy. My body couldn't move, everything hurt, and all I could think was _what happened? Acaizia how did you end up here? _There was something more than just outward pain that I was feeling, something inward was crying out in pain. I couldn't identify exactly what it was, but it was a wrenching pain inside me. Something dark and something cold.

I was going through the halls of the ER; lights blurred around me and people shouted around me, "Move!" "Get out of the way!" Though I felt an oxygen mask over my face I felt like I couldn't breathe, something clenching my lungs. _What happened? Why was this happening? _That's when my brain as if on cue gave me a recollection.

My voice narrated it all: I hated my life, my parents were drunks who always took their rage out on me. Do you know what it feels like to have handfuls of hair pulled out a once? No, you don't. All I had ever wanted was to get away from my parents, but not only were they abusive, but they were also incredible liars. Even if they were as wasted as ever they could put on a straight face to anyone.

So I forged a plan.

I was walking out inside a parking garage outside of the mall, having my defenses lowered, because I knew that I was going to get kidnapped. This was the place that the news had reported kidnappings and I knew that I would be the next "victim". The kidnapper would ask for a ransom and since my parents only pay willingly for beer the police would pay it. And seeing that I was in an unstable home, they would put me into foster care, then my life would be better. Anything was better than living with my sorry excuse of parents.

So there I was walking, when the car I was walking next to pulled out and made me jump. Two guys dressed in black and shoved me in the front seat, drugging me with chloroform. Though, I've always been good at staying away. If I passed out when my parents beat me, they'd beat me to death, so even though I couldn't move I was still conscious.

These kidnappers were defiantly not the smartest, who puts a kidnapped girl in the front seat? This is what lead to me being rushed to the hospital. Then… came the crash…

A giant semi-truck smashed into the car and in the kidnappers rush to get away, I was not buckled in. I went flying through the windshield, landing hard on the pavement. Though, the pain didn't feel like I had just fallen through a double plated glass window, It felt like I had been hit with something, some hot and something powerful.

And there I was, riding through the ER. _Stay awake, stay awake… _I though feeling the eyelids drooping. The world grew quiet and all I could hear was a CD I used to own which was Hawaiian music and it seemed to play my favorite song in my head.

_Somewhere over the rainbow… _I looked at the lights blurring above me that seemed to turn blue. _Bluebirds fly… Birds fly over the rainbow… _My eyes shut and my breath stopped. _Why, oh, why can't I…? _

* * *

Suddenly lightning flashed and my eyes shot open, all I saw was black, the howling of wind raced through my body. The nerves in my body began to regain their feeling and I saw gripping onto someone's arm. "No! Acaizia don't let go!" The voice cried.

Lightning flashed across the sky and my grip on this guy's hand loosened. "No!" I screamed. "I can't hold on!" The lightning flashed again and my hand fell and I free fell into the oblivious darkness.

I landed with a thud in the water and tried to get to the surface before I drowned, _Wasn't I just in the hospital?! Where am I? Am I dreaming?! _I fell under the water again by the giant waves crashing down over me, and I willed myself to get above the water into the air. I gasped in air and coughed out salt water. _Land… land… I need to get to the land… _I thought trying to squint in the darkness for some kind of land.

Without being able to see I swam as much as my injured body willed me to go, suddenly a wave came down and I suddenly lost the motivation to keep going. I floated downwards my lungs filling with water, the sound of the waves was all around me along with the song.

_If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow…Why, oh, why can't I?_

Then I was gone.

* * *

**Ooooo prologue started out with a bang! **

**Sorry about the cheesy "Somewhere over the Rainbow Song", I really only like this hawaiian version because I don't really like the Wizard of Oz (WICKED FOREEEEEEVVEEERRR!) :P And I know her name is a little weird, but I got the name because the personality to get a Skitty is "naive" so I looked up a name that meant that, which was "Acazia" I thought "Acaizia" sounded better. **

**Sorry getting off on a rant :P **

**Please review on how you think it's starting out so far, and if you want an OC in the story please read the chapter 2 guidelines! And check out some of my other stories! :3 **

**Thanks again you guys! I will see you in the next chapter! **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**XD **


	2. OC Form!

**Hey y'all! **

**So hopefully you've read the first chapter and haven't gotten bored because i'm just gettin warmed up! :3 **

**Here is the OC sheet that I have though, I have a couple rules: **

**1.) Stick with Shinnoh and everything before that, I'm not all that into the new generation and I'll get totally lost, so stick your pokemon's type in those regions. **

**2.) No totodiles or shinx's. No matter how weird it sounds, they were my original team and it'd be weird if someone else made their OC that way... anyways**

**3.) No evolution higher than once. For example i'll allow like a wartortle but not a blastoise. You understand? And if it only has one evolution then just stick with what it is like a mareep instead of a flaffy. **

**4.) No partners! I'm gonna matchmake your pokemon with another! :3 Lol hope that doesn't sound too weird... anyways, just to keep things more interesting. **

**That's all mah rules! Now here are is the form: **

**1.) Name: **

**2.) What pokemon is it? (do keep in mind Rule 2 and 3): **

**3.) What moves?:**

**4.) Accessories? (like scarfs or bows/hairstyles?):**

**5.) family? (brothers, sisters, adopted siblings/parents... etc):**

**6: Personality? (shy, brave, too rash, flirty?) **

**Anyways, that's it! If theres anything else you want to include feel free. So please! Get your OC's in! That way I'll be able to brainstorm faster! **

**Thanks again people! **

**See you in the next chapter! **

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:3**


	3. Chapter 1: Elliot & Acaizia

**Hey guys! Sorry this took me FOREVER TO UPDATE but I finally got a new chapter in! XD anyways, sorry that this starts out slow and cliquey but it starts really slow... Anyways,thank you for all your OC's Itoo tally lOve them all and I will use them all! Thanks so much you guys! XD btw if you have an other dude OC's (Since I only have one so far not counting Elliot...) anyways getting on with the story: here it is! **

* * *

SOTR Chapter 1: Elliot and Acaizia

He stood outside of the large Wigglytuff shaped building, the torches outside we're already lit because of the setting sun giving the building a haunting glow. Elliot took a deep breath and let it out, "Ok, I'm going to do this. Today is the day Elliot became an explorer." he muttered.

He held his head up high and blew his bangs out of his face. He took on step toward the gate when a voice shouted from under the grate he was standing on, "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Cyndaquil's! The footprint is Cyndaquil's!"

Elliot jumped off the grate and gasped, "Ah! That's freaky!" he said a wave of shivers running down his spine. This being the farthest he'd made it, the voice startled him down to the bone. He backed up the voice still echoing in his ears but fell down the large staircase carved out of the cliff.

Elliot groaned and sat up, rubbing his aching back, "That didn't go well." He looked at his body and to his luck no extreme injuries to report. Elliot shakily stood to his feet and sighed looking up at the guild in disappointment. "Great, I thought today was the day I'd be able to join a Rescue Team, but I guess I was wrong." Elliot looked over to his left and on the ground he saw his prized treasure fallen from his bag. He quickly picked it up and made sure the relic fragment wasn't chipped or anything; he let out a relieved sigh when he saw I was unharmed. "Thank goodness." he put it back into his bag and decided to take a walk on the beach to clear his head.

Behind him out of sight two Pokémon emerged from their hiding place, the Koffing gave a chuckle, "hey Zubat, Did you see that dude fall off the stairs? Hilarious!"

Zubat nodded, "Yeah I did, but did you get a load of what he dropped on the way down? It looked really expensive, we could pawn it off for a ton of money."

"Yeah, you're totally right. Let's go and get that treasure."

* * *

Elliot walked down the soft sandy beach the waves lapping against his feet. Despite the fact he was a fire type, he had never feared the water nor felt pain when he stepped in it. Most defiantly he wasn't like most Pokémon. He was the most timid Pokémon he knew, on occasion he was startled by his own shadow. He was afraid of spiders, snakes, wicker furniture and everything in-between. Name something and he'd probably run away from it.

He stood and stared out into the large ocean and saw something floated around him: bubbles. He turned to the cliffs and saw tons of Krabby blowing bubbles into the early morning light, the sunlight sparkling on the bubbles. Elliot smiled and gazed at the sight, "Wow!" he beamed. "I forgot how they always come out and blow bubbles! It's so pretty!" He sighed with content, it'd been awhile since he'd had a peaceful moment like this since he'd been little, he'd missed the joy of relaxation.

He gazed at the waves and watched them roll in onto the beach pulling back the sand with them, when he looked down the beach he saw something in the distance. He walked closer and saw it was a Pokemon!

Elliot ran over to inspect the limp Pokemon, he quickly checked her pulse and saw that she was indeed still alive. The 'she' in question was a skitty; soaking wet and she had a large cut on the backside of her head. Perhaps she hit her head on one of those rocks on the cliff and fell... He thought. Elliot shook the skitty's shoulders, "Hello? Are you ok? Please wake up!"

As if on cue the Pokemon's eyes opened. (sort of, skittys always look like their eyes are closed, anyways...) she groaned and sat up.

Elliot let out a sigh of relief, "Phew, thank goodness you're alright. I saw you passed out and I was concerned. Are you ok?"

The skitty's eyes began adjusting to her surroundings and things began to get less blurry. "Where...am I...? I thought I was at the hospital..." her paw reached for her head and touched to wounded area covered in dry blood.

She froze. She quickly lifted up her paws, I have PAWS?! WHAT THE?! She looked up at who was standing there, he was a Pokemon! "How did... What...?" she stuttered trying to make sense of what happened. The car accident... Then the sea...?

Elliot cocked his head to one side, "Are you ok? You must have hit your head, do you remember anything?"

"this can't be happening!" she managed to say, "I'm a human!"

Elliot was shocked, "A human? There's no way, you look like a regular skitty to me."

She observed herself, it was true! She'd turned into a skitty!

"This is weird, are you playing' some kind of trick on me?" Elliot asked confused.

The skitty shook her head, "Of course not! Why in the heck would I do that?!"

"Hey, it was a fair question. I havent seen you around Treasure Town before; Do you remember your name?"

"Acaizia!"

"Acaizia...? That's one weird name."

"It's a normal name for a human." she said.

"I guess so, never met a human before I'm Elliot."

"Uh, nice to meet you. You wouldn't believe me looking at me now, but I swear I'm a human!" Acaizia said trying to prove she wasn't lying.

"Ok, sorry for the interrogation. It's just that there's been so many villainous Pokemon around, it's hard to know who to trust." Elliot admitted.

"Villainous? Phew, this is a tough town."

"Yeah, thins are really starting to get ruthless..."

Before either of them could notice, Zubat and Koffing came from behind and smacked Elliot to the ground; his Relic Fragment falling into the sand. "Whoops." the two said sarcastically.

Acaizia gritted her teeth, "What was that for?!"

"Oh, don't like that do you? Well suck it up!" Zubat hissed.

Koffing reached down and plucked up the Relic Fragment, "This yours?"

"Hey! That's my...!" Elliot started.

"Yep, this is what's was telling you about." Zubat said.

Koffing smiled, "I bet we could totally make a buck off this!"

They began to make their way with the Relic Fragment into a cave carved out of the cliff. "Try and catch us losers!" Elliot sighed and stared at the ground.

Acaizia stared at Elliot, "What the heck was that?! You just let them take it?! What's wrong with you?"

Tears stung Elliot's eyes, "You're right, I'm a total coward. I can't even stand up even when they take my most prized possession… I'm so stupid…"

She sighed, "Look, I didn't mean it like that. But you need to stick up for yourself, let's go and get back that treasure!" She helped him to his feet and made her way to the cave.

Elliot quickly made his way next to her, but cowered back when he saw the dark cave. "Uh… maybe we shouldn't go in here Acaizia…"

"Why not? It's just a cave." She said.

"No… this is the Beach Cave and it's a Mystery Dungeon, and there's really scary Pokémon in there. I-I can't really fight so maybe we should just stay out…"

"Are you kidding? You're a Pokémon! I thought that's all you did!" She scoffed.

"I don't know… I just never learned… and it's dark in there and I couldn't possibly…"

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE YOU BABBLE TOO MUCH!" She pushed him from behind into the darkened cave. "Stop overthinking it and just GO FOR IT!"

They landed in the first floor and Elliot quickly stood to his feet, "Are you crazy? You freakin' pushed me into a Mystery Dungeon! You're so impatient!"

Acaizia stood and shook her head, "Well get over it. I'm not backing down to those bullies, so let's go!"

* * *

The Kabuto fell to the ground with a screech and Acaizia let out a breath, "You… know you… could fight too… right Elliot?" she panted tired from fending off both of them from the wild Pokemon while Elliot stood there helpless.

He sighed, "Like I said, I can't!"

She groaned, "Fine, whatever. We're at the stairs anyways, I think this is the end of this dungeon." They took the stairs and walked into the depths of the dungeon.

It was a cove that had water running down the sides of the walls into a small pool in the far corner. Standing in front of it was Koffing and Zubat cackling about their "victory" when Acaizia and Elliot walked in.

"Hey dunderheads!" Acaizia growled. "You messed with the wrong chick!"

They turned a bit surprised that they'd made it this far and Elliot stood forward, "Give… give me back what you stole from me! It's important and I need it back!" Acaizia smiled when she saw that he had finally stood up for himself, at least a bit.

Koffing let out a laugh, "Well, if it's that important to you, come and get it."

Before either of them could react, Zubat flew over and sent Acaizia flying across into the pool. "Acaizia!" he cried.

She shakily stood to her feet and shook the water off her; her body now covered in scratches, "Ok, now I'm mad!" She ran forward and charged into Zubat attacking him with tackle. She quickly used the move "Attract" on Koffing making him unable to attack. "Elliot! Get Zubat while I take care of Koffing!"

Elliot looked back at Zubat his fangs glinting in the light, "I-I can't!"

"Don't give up till the end Elliot! You can do it!"

Elliot thought of his dream, I can do it… because deep down… "I'm going to be on a Rescue Team!" He quickly hit Zubat with "ember" and he smiled. "Let's go!"

After a minute of easy fighting, Zubat and Koffing were defeated. The two groaned and rose themselves up weakly in the air, "Ugg, everything hurts." Zubat complained.

"Let's get out of here!" Koffing said dropping the Relic Fragment. "But don't forget that your win was a fluke! We'll get you next time!" Then they raced out of the Dungeon.

Elliot smiled, "we did it!" he reached down and grabbed his Relic Fragment. "And now I have my treasure!" tears welled in his eyes, "It was all because of you Acaizia, thank you."

She gave a small grin, "No problem."

They exited the dungeon and ended up back at the beach. Elliot pulled out the Relic Fragment and handed it to Acaizia to observe, "This is what they snagged. It's my Relic Fragment. When I was little my parents gave it to me, but l never got a chance to ask them about it before they left. But it's pretty cool right?"

Acaizia ran her paw on the engraving etched in the stone, "The pattern is beautiful."

"I know, I still haven't been able to figure out what exactly it is though; that's why I want to be part of a Rescue Team."

"Rescue Team?" Acaizia questioned.

Elliot nodded, "A Rescue Team goes

out into Dungeons and rescues Pokémon and they also go out and explore new areas and find treasure! It's been my dream ever since I've been little," he looked down at his feet and sighed "But I chickened out, I always do." He looked up and gave a sad smile, "Sorry to bore you with my pointless tale."

"You know," Acaizia said clearing her throat, "Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you should give up." She handed him the Relic Fragment, "If it's your dream, it's worth pursuing."

Tears began to find their way into Elliot's eyes again, "Y-you're right. So, what are you going to do now Acaizia? I mean you have no idea how you turned into a skitty so what's your plan?"

She shrugged, "I haven't the foggiest."

"Then I have a question," Acaizia was puzzled by what on earth his question could be. He really wasn't much of a question asker. "You and I work really well as a pair, just going through the cave I couldn't have done it alone, nor could I have taken on those bullies. So, do you, um, maybe, if you would like to form a Rescue Team with me? Please?"

Acaizia was taken by surprise, she never expected that question! I don't know what to do! I mean, sure it'd be fun to be on a Rescue Team with Elliot, but I have no idea if this is even real life! And I still have no idea how I turned out like this! What do I do?! Acaizia sighed and made her answer, "Yes, I will."

Elliot smiled, "Really?! You mean it?!"

"Nah, you're being too persistent, so forget it." She said jokingly turning around.

"WHAT?! What kind of a reason is that?!" he whined. "Please, please, PLEASE?!"

"I already said yes!" she smiled. One way or another she was stuck there, but who's to say she couldn't make the most of it?

And that small step, of saying "Yes" is what led to one of the greatest adventures, ever told

* * *

**So there that is! **

**AnyhOozle, please favorite, follow and review! I promise that it's going to ge. Better! XD **

**thanks again you guys! :3**


	4. Chapter 2: Team R amond

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry it took me awhile to update, since I stayed home sick today I thought i'd find the chance to write another chapter (i'd update another one (i might) but I also need to update one of my other stories) anyways, thank you guys soooo much for giving me ideas for the team name which inspired me for the official team name... (*insert drumroll*) (Pause for effect)... TEAM R!AMOND! Thanks for your help guys! **

**So, in the next chapter i'll begin introducing OC's (sorry it's going so slow!) each OC will have their own chapter, so sorry it's taking forever! Know your time will come! **

**Anyways, without further ado, the next chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Team R!amond**

Elliot led me up the old (and might I add exhausting) stairs that were carved out of the side of a cliff. "The guilds just up on this cliff." He said bounding in front of me. I took a deep breath and ran quickly up to catch up with him. When I reached the top I stood there for a minute panting, Elliot looked back at me, "Are you ok, Acaizia?"

I gave a weak nod, "Y-yeah, I'm great. Let's just go into this guild."

We walked up to the large Wigglytuff shaped building, Acaizia would admit it was pretty daunting, I mean she knew Wigglytuff's were all pink and pretty cute, but the way the torches around the building gave the building a creepy glow. In front of the entrance to the building there was a grate made out of bamboo, _What on earth is that for? _I thought. I turned to Elliot who was shaking like a leaf, "Are you ok?" I asked a bit concerned.

He shook his head, "I-I'm fine, just a bit nervous that's all, but now that you're here, I'm sure that I can do this." He took a deep breath and let it out. "I am defiantly going to be part of a rescue team today!"

He took one step on the grate and a voice boomed, "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" Elliot stifled his scream and stood there as still as a stone. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" I rolled my eyes, that wasn't _that _scary. I mean, what was the point of saying "Pokémon Detected" if you're just going to say "Whose footprint?" and ask a question! That's just a bit like a double negative. "The footprint is Cyndaquil's! The footprint is Cyndaquil's!" Elliot was still standing there holding his breath I actually thought he might pop.

The voice was silent and then another one said in a loud voice, "You may ENTER!" Elliot sighed and stepped off. "HEY! There's someone else with you! Get em' on the grate NOW!"

"I think he's talking about you Acaizia." Elliot said.

I looked at the grate, it was just a normal grate made out of bamboo but down under all that was there was darkness, _It looks like a giant empty hole, I really don't trust my feet-er- paws rather to be on that… _"HEY! Stranger! Get on the grate, NOW!" the impatient voice yelled.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming gee." I mumbled. I stood on the grate and pouted.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" the first Pokémon stated. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Acaizia rolled her eyes. "Um… well…"

"Sentry Diglett! What's going ON down there?" The loud voice boomed.

Diglett sighed, "Uh… maybe Skitty's! Maybe Skitty's!"

"MAYBE?! MAYBE?! Diglett this is your job! How do you NOT know?!" The loud one growled.

"I'm sorry! But you don't normally see Skitty's around here! I can't identify what I don't know!"

Elliot and I stood there dumbfounded at the argument we were listening to, "Are they… fighting?" Elliot asked just as confused as I was.

"Okay, okay, okay. You don't SEEM bad, so you both may ENTER." The loud one said ending the tiff.

The metal gate of the guild opened and we walked in. inside there was a ladder made of the same bamboo as the grate and made our way down. On the second floor down there were so many different Pokémon chatting it was nearly chaotic. Yet I didn't know the guild had so many teams. "Wow! Elliot beamed! This is so cool!"

"Excuse me, but you two just came in, am I correct?" A short voice came from behind us. We turned to see a bird Pokémon standing behind smiling (if birds can smile, I mean they've got beaks).

"Yes, we just did." Elliot said standing a little taller.

"Well, please get out. We have no time for silly petitions or buying cookies, this is a high functioning guild so please don't waste our time." He said still keeping his chipper tone.

"Ah, no, we're not selling anything…" I started.

He smiled, "Oh, well you're a cute little salesgirl, aren't you? Well, I guess I'll have to buy something."

I gave a nervous laugh, "Uh, thanks…?"

"No, no, no, we're _not _selling anything!" Elliot said finally getting the Pokémon to shut up. "We're here to form a rescue team."

"A rescue team? Seriously?" The Pokémon asked. "It's weird to have two young Pokémon yearning to join a team considering how hard the training is."

"Uh, is the training really _that _severe?" I asked, it couldn't be extremely hard because otherwise there wouldn't be that many teams.

He quickly turned around, "Oh no! not at all! Training is as easy as counting to ten! I'm Chatot, assistant to the Guild Master Wigglytuff. I'll lead you down to meet him. He hopped over to the other ladder leading down another floor of the guild and Elliot and I quickly followed him.

Down the floor, Chatot lead us to a door with a Wigglytuff-like swirl on the front. "Guild Master! I'm coming in!" he opened the door and led us inside. "Guild Master," he said giving a slight bow. "I've got two rookies who would like to become an explorer team." The Wigglytuff sat there with his back turned to us and stayed silent. "Uh, Guild Master…?"

He turned abruptly making me jump, "Hiya! You want to become an exploration team? Great! What is your team name going to be?"

"Team name? We didn't think of that…" Elliot mumbled. "What should our name be Acaizia?"

I took a minute to think about it, _Hmm… Team Pecha? No… Team Alpha…? No… Team Moon…? Team Me Gusta? _That's when I had an idea. "Team R!amond!"

Elliot stared at me, "What?"

"Well, you're a fire-type and I'm a normal type. So what would our gems look like? A ruby and a diamond! And then the explanation point makes it awesome, like P!nk!" everyone gave me a dumbfounded stare. "Never mind. What you think of it Elliot?"

"I like it! It suits us." He smiled.

Wigglytuff grinned, "Awesome! I'll register your team as Team R!amond, and done! Here is what you get," he pulled out a gold box and gave it to us. Inside was our team badges, a map, a bag and for me a fuchsia bow which I placed atop my head, and a power band for Elliot. I pouted, _Well mine doesn't do anything. _

Wigglytuff smiled and threw some confetti into the air, "Now Team R!amond is now on active duty! Yay! Chatot will show you to your room and then tomorrow you can start your first assignment!"

Elliot turned to me and he was just beaming with confidence, "Let's go Acaizia! Tomorrow we're going to start out as one of the greatest exploration teams ever!" He gave me a high five and I grinned too. _This is gonna be fun! _

* * *

The Spoink stood there bouncing happily in front of us, the pearl we found now back on his head. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found it I don't know what I would have done!" he hopped over to me and handed me two sacks, one was filled with berries and seeds and the other was filled to the brim with money.

"Woah! That's a ton of money! Are you sure you can give this much to us?" I cried in surprise.

He simply smiled, "Oh yes, that is nothing compared to what my pearl is worth. Don't spend it all in one place now. Thanks again!" With that the Spoink happily hopped back out the guild.

I was surprised; Chatot had given us our first job and at first it seemed boring and tedious but this 2,000 poke (which I learned was the currency of this world) made the whole trip worth it. "Look at that! We got rich just on our first assignment!" Elliot beamed.

Chatot hopped over, "Looks like your first mission was a success, now if you don't mind please hand over that money."

"WHAT?!" Elliot and I both questioned.

Chatot came back with the sack but this time it was nearly empty. "Here is your share of the money: 200 poke."

"Are you kidding me? This is ridiculous!" Elliot groaned.

"Hush!" Chatot snapped. "If you work at the guild you have to pay your deeds to the guild, running this business isn't cheap! You'll either have to except it or get out. Understand?"

We sighed, "Yes sir."

* * *

I yawned and curled up in my new bed, "Today was a busy day wasn't it?" I said. "But I'm glad Spoink was happy."

"Yeah, that was nice. Though I'm kind of upset that Chatot took most of our money but I guess we'll have to get used to it." He stood and blew out the candle the room drawing dark except for the moonlight streaming through the window.

Things were silent and I was almost asleep when Elliot said, "You know Acaizia, I've been thinking. When we were exploring today, I don't think I've ever felt that alive. I mean, I was just a wimp before I joined the guild and now, I kind of feel invincible. Together, I think that we can do great things. Oh, I guess you're already asleep. Well, good night Acaizia." With that he laid his head down and fell asleep snoring softly.

I sat there, _I guess I agree. Exploring is really fun, but I guess there's a big question: who am I? And how did I end up here? I suppose Elliot is right, I need to get some sleep, I'll figure this out in the morning… _

* * *

"AND THREE SMILES GO FOR MILES!" We all cheered.

"Ok Pokémon! Back to work!" Chatot said.

"YAY!" We all cheered, everyone disbanding for their jobs. Elliot and I stood there still a bit confused on what our real job was. Chatot walked over to us, "Ah, Team R!amond. The guild master would like to speak with you." He walked in not waiting for us to follow. Elliot and I quickly ran after him.

The Guild Master sat there eating a large apple, "Hello friends! Friendly friends! I had a brainstorm yesterday and I just had to tell you!"

"Ok, we're listening." I said.

Instead of answering, the Guild Master started dancing in circles with his apple and singing. Chatot cleared his throat, "What the Guild Master wants to say is that we think that you should have other explorers join your team. Like when you're out on missions to give other Pokemon the ability to join your team. Normally most of the apprentices at the guild aren't in a specific team. Although they work together with other members they aren't on a team, so we want you two to try that out. You'll be our experimental team."

I sighed, _Great, not only am I a Skitty, but now I'm a guanine pig. _

* * *

**So there that is, sorry that I did a ton of time-skips, I'm just so dang tired and congested... uggg **

**Anyhoozle, please review, favorite and follow! I promise it'll get better! **

**Thanks again peeps! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**X3**


	5. Chapter 3: Plunderbird and the Scream

**Hola Peeps! **

**Sorry that it took me FOREVER! To get this chapter out but SPRING BREAK! LOTSA TIME TO WRITE! XD **

**Anyhoozle, I am now beginning to introduce the OC's and first up is Lewis the Skarmory! (AKA Plunderbird!) created by Phil The Persona Guy! (Sorry if you have to wait a bit for your OC to come, I got like what... 10? so It's completly random!) **

**Anyways, enough chit-chat, here's the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Plunderbird and the Scream**

"So, what are we looking for Elliot?" I asked looking around the dungeon floor.

"I don't know, let me check again." He reached into his bag and pulled out the scrap of paper that had our mission written on it. We'd only been on one mission prior so Chatot still decided to give us a rookie assignment. This time we were to go retrieve a stolen Pecha berry. Woo-hoo. So far the mission had been completely fruitless, and we hadn't found anything of value.

I sighed, "Let's just go to the next floor, though I thought our client thought that the villain was on this floor, perhaps he was wrong." What I wasn't able to notice at the time was the growing shadow behind us, "Let's just get out of here and we'll just buy them a new one." The shadow of the villainous Pokémon crept on us and just as we noticed him he sprung.

I landed with a thud on the ground, a large Honchkrow's claw on my throat. "Hey! Get off her!" Elliot cried.

I struggled to get air under the massive Honchkrow's weight over my tiny body; he screeched which quickly changed into laughter, "Please, if I wanted her dead, I would have snapped her neck already." He said. He pushed harder making me give a squeak of the air escaping my lungs. "I'll make it as slow and painful as possible." He smirked.

Elliot stood there the flames on his back growing larger and hotter, "I said stop!" Elliot charged toward the guy but in a split second was thrown across the dungeon hitting the wall.

"Elliot…!" I tried to cry but my windpipe was so deprived of air it only came out to another squeak. The world began to blur into a monochromatic wasteland and I felt my head begin to grow dizzy and then suddenly, air filled my lungs like it had been shot in there and the weight was thrown off me. I rolled over on my stomach and gasped in the air, "w-what…?"

I looked over behind me and saw two birds fighting; a new one had entered the fray. Elliot ran over to me, his forehead bleeding, "Acaizia! Are you ok?"

I nodded and cleared my raspy throat, "W-what happened?" We looked back at the battle going on and saw the Honchkrow engaging in a battle with a large shiny Skarmory. We both sat there dumbfounded, "When did he come in?"

The metal raptor fought ferociously against the attacker like a boss and finally, with navy feathers ruffled and energy drained, the Honchkrow fainted. The Skarmory stood above It and let out a relieved sigh, he turned to us and I saw what was on the left side of his face, a black eye patch. Looking at this powerful stranger who saved my life a wave of chills ran down my spine. "Uh… who are you?" Elliot managed to ask.

The Skarmory stretched its razor wings that made a sharp sound when he sliced them together at his side; like it was a sword being put back into its sheath. "The name's Plunderbird. You haven't heard of me?"

"Uh, no…" I said still breathing hard from my attack. "Why did you save me?"

"I'm a bounty hunter, this Honchkrow has been ravaging homes and stealing belongings and whatnot. You two were just another victim, so be glad I was here." He said cleaning his claws from the feathers clumped in them.

"So, you're not on a team?" Elliot asked.

He shook his head, "I work alone, no one wants me to be on a team with them. Besides," he reached under the Honchkrow's hat styled head and pulled out a small bag that jingled with Poke. "I do like the rewards."

"Wait, this is perfect Elliot!" I beamed. "When Wigglytuff said that we were supposed to add new members to our team, why don't we let Plunderbird be part of our team!" Elliot began to mumble an argument but I interrupted him, "It's wonderful! I mean he's already got the boss part down so it'd be a win-win situation!" I turned to Plunderbird and cleared my throat, "Mr. Plunderbird…"

"Just Plunderbird." He said.

"Plunderbird… would you be so kind to join team R!amond?" I asked nicely smiling tenderly.

He was silent for a minute then flat out said, "My answer is no. Good day." In a split second he grabbed the Honchkrow by the leg and flew off down the dungeon before I could protest.

I pouted, "Well that sucked."

* * *

We walked down the streets of Treasure Town as Elliot explained all the places and Pokémon that we passed. "And up ahead is the Kecleon market." Elliot smiled as we crossed over a small bridge over a tiny creek through the town.

We walked up to the market and two Kecleon one green and the other pink turned their attention to us, "Hello Elliot!" the green one said. "Good to see you're doing well at the guild!"

"Who is your partner?" the pink one asked.

"This is Acaizia." Elliot smiled.

I gave a wave, "Hello."

"Well, it's good to see that you're making new friends, especially cute ones." The pink one said winking at Elliot. I rolled my eyes. I had realized that since I had come into this world that I was apparently a very "cute" gal, and everyone had to point that out. It was an improvement from what happened in my world but I was still getting used to the attention. And everyone kept putting Elliot and I in the couples category, which I guess I didn't mind, because Elliot was already my best friend. Anyways, the other Kecleon smiled and said, "So what may I interest you two in today?"

"Well, we'll take that reviver seed and that Oran berry." I said peering at the items on the tables.

The pink one took the items and began to wrap them up in a blue patterned handkerchief as the other one said, "Ok, that bring your total to 1,160 poke." Elliot reached in his bag and pulled out the money and handed it to the brothers and they handed us the items we bought. "It's a pleasure as always."

"Misters Kecleon!" We all turned and saw two blue Pokémon hop toward us.

"Ah, our favorite little brothers Azurill and Marill, what can we do for you today?" the pink one said.

"Hello! We're here just to buy an apple for our mom." The Marill said placing down the money for it.

The Kecleon brothers nodded and handed them the satchel of the food. The Azurill smiled that made me go, "HHHHHNNNNGGG!" cause my heart just couldn't take the cuteness. "Thanks Misters Kecleon!" he said. The two bowed slightly and hopped back down the trail.

The green Kecleon sighed, "Those brothers are absolutely the true meaning of family. Their dear mother has been so very sick for a so very long and those two continue to trek on for her. It's truly amazing."

"Misters Kecleon!" they cried running back.

"Oh, back so soon?"

"There's an extra apple in here." Azurill said. "We only paid for one."

"Oh that, yes, that is a gift for your family from my brother and me." The green one smiled.

They both smiled making me "HHNNNNGGG!" all over again. "Thank you!" with that they began to bound off until Azurill tripped and his apple rolled my way. "Ouch!" he cried.

I ran up quickly and picked the apple up, not a scratch. Azurill stood and came up to me, bowing politely, "S-sorry miss!" He took the apple which was good because I might have dropped it from the sudden wave of dizziness.

The world spun like it was being distorted by some unknown being and the world drew black. _Did I faint?! _Suddenly, there was a white flash and it exploded and a voice screamed, "H-HELP!" and then the black disappeared putting me back in Treasure Town. I stood there, _What happened?! _I looked at Azurill. _Did you just scream? _

Azurill gave me a confused look, "are you alright miss?"

"Azurill! Come on!" Marill called.

He bowed again, "Sorry again!" and then he bound off with his brother.

I stood there, _What was that dizzy spell? And that scream? I don't get it… _"Wow, those kids are so cute. I hope they're mom gets better." He turned to me. "A-are you ok Acaizia?"

"D-d-did you just hear screaming…?" I asked.

"Uh, no… should I have?" he asked confused.

_If he didn't hear it, did I imagine it…? _"I-It's nothing…"

We shrugged it off and began walking back to the guild where Bidoof (a totally awesome guild member who would help us find a reasonable outlaw to face) was waiting for us. On the way there we saw Azurill and Marill talking to some Drowzee. "Hey guys, who's this?" Elliot asked.

"This is Mister Drowzee!" Marill said. "We lost a really precious item and Mister Drowzee said he can lead us to it!"

"I'm so happy!" Azurill beamed.

Drowzee shook his head, "It's no trouble at all. It's have to be a cold hearted Pokémon to turn away two brothers like you. Now, if we're to find it before nightfall we better head out." The two nodded and began to walk with Drowzee. When he passed me he bumped my shoulder, "Oh, pardon me." He said.

Then the wave of dizziness came again, _Again?! So I wasn't imagining it… _The darkness came along with the flash of light and this time I saw a vision, it was Drowzee and Azurill in the middle of some rocky place. _"If you're not going to behave, I'll just have to hurt you." _Drowzee said threateningly. Azurill began whimpering. _"H-HELP!" _then the vision vanished. _WOAH. _I thought. _That was freaky. _

Elliot looked at me again, "Acaizia, are you ok? You keep staring off, are you ok?"

I turned to him, "I-I think Azurill and Marill just made a huge mistake."

* * *

Elliot and I raced up the last dungeon of the mountain as fast as we could, the adrenaline pummeling through my veins. What had happened in the last hour was too crazy. Turns out (big shocker) that Drowzee was a villain! And he had run off with Azurill, which therefor not only made him a crook but a kidnapper! When we made it to the top of the hill, we saw Drowzee and Azurill in the distance and I began to charge for them until Elliot pulled me back behind a rock. "Shh!" he said. "Don't let him know we're here!"

We listened intently to what Drowzee was saying, "You see that hole over there? Rumor says that an awesome treasure is in there, but as you can see I'm too big to fit through. That's where you come in. Go in, get the treasure, come out, and I'll take you back home. Deal?" Drowzee's whole demeanor had changed in an instant; the Drowzee I had seen prior was completely gone, and replaced with a crazy poke hungry Pokémon.

I heard Azurill whimper, "I want my brother!" he cried as I heard a shuffle probably him trying to run away.

"Hey! Stop! Gee, I told you I'd send you home once you come back with the treasure! If you're not going to behave, I'll just have to hurt you!"

"H-HELP!" Azurill screamed. _My vision! _

Elliot pulled my paw and we jumped out, "Stop right there, Drowzee!" Elliot declared making the villain jump. "We're team R!amond, and there's no way we're letting you hurt Azurill!"

"A Rescue team? How did you find me?" Drowzee cried.

"Please, you're like the worst kidnapper/crook ever Drowzee. Watch enough crime shows and you know all the tricks for the perfect crime." I said. "So why don't you just…" Elliot who had just bravely declared our braveness was standing next to me shaking like a leaf. "Elliot?"

Drowzee began laughing, "A rescue team, eh? Please, you're only rookies!" he popped his knuckles. "Yeah, I'm a villain with a bounty on my head, and what are you going to do about it?"

Elliot balled his hand (paw?) into a fist and stopped shaking, "whatever we can!" he quickly lunged forward, and slammed fire down on Drowzee.

He recoiled back and landed hard on the rocks, he stood to his feet and brushed some rocks off him. "Heh, not bad. Want to see what I can do?" He sent a pink wave of the Psychic attack at Elliot making his body quiver.

I turned to Azurill who was curled up behind Drowzee, "Azurill! Get somewhere out of the fight so you won't get hurt! Now!" I ordered, he quickly ran behind a large boulder and I faced Drowzee. "You can't hit a girl!" I said using "Attract" on him to make him immobile.

But he shrugged it off like it was nothing, "Please, I don't fall for girls like you. Rock slide!" A pile of rocks slammed down on me and landed on my tail.

I struggled to get out from under the weight of the rocks and Drowzee stood over me, "Looks like it's 'Bye-Bye Birdie'."

I rolled my eyes, "Wow, you just marred my favorite musical, and I'm not even a bird!"

Suddenly, a flame shot Drowzee in the face. _Elliot! _"Back off dude! Like they say, 'No one mourns the Wicked'!" _Great, more musical references… _

I pulled my tail out from under the rocks and joined the fray, "Ok, enough musical references, let's just get this done!" Using Zen Head-butt, Drowzee stumbled back and finally fainted.

Elliot and I stood there panting, "We did it." I smiled.

There was a screech from above and we both looked up to see a silver bird in the sky: Plunderbird. He landed next to us, and smiled. "Wow, this I was not expecting. I never thought you two would take down the outlaw I was after."

"So, we actually beat you to the punch?" I asked. He nodded. I gave an air bumb, "Aw yeah! Like a boss!"

"You know, you two aren't that bad." He said.

"So was Drowzee the only reason you came up here?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, but after seeing you two fight off Drowzee, I have something else to say." He sighed. "I, Lewis, AKA Plunderbird, would like to become a member of Team R!amond, if you would like to have me."

Elliot and I looked at each other and smiled, "We'd love to have you, Lewis!" we both said.

"Though, R!amond is a stupid name." he said bluntly. "Do you think we could change…"

"It's non-negotiable." I said.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Um, is it safe to come out now?" I heard Azurill ask meekly.

I smiled and said, "Yes, it's safe." Azurill hopped over to us. I patted his head, "C'mon, let's go home."

* * *

**So there it is! Sorry if the battle scene kinda sucked, i'm still trying to figure out a way to get the battle scenes right and stuff so yeah... anyways, I hope you guys liked it! The plot thickens! The Demensional Scream has been triggered! XD **

**Please favorite, review (i wanna know what you guys thought! :3) and follow! It'ls gonna get better! XD **

**Thanks again you guys! See you in the next chapter where I will introduce the next OC! (who it will be is a mystery!) **

**Byez! **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**X3 **


	6. Chapter 4: Jackson and Jerry Seinfeld

**Hello everybody! **

**Sorry this chapter took forever to get out, but school starts back up tommorow and it's gonna be KRAZY! **

**Anyways, HAPPY EASTER! Consider this my gift to you guys! :3 I got a small box of truffles and a mug (YAY NOW I HAVE A TEA MUG!) from my parents so YAY! XD **

**This chapter also took really long because I had a bad case of writers block... thanks for helping WazHere! c: **

**Ok, so to make the choosing of the OC's fair, I put all the names in a random generator and I will do so every chapter, so without further ado, meet Jackson! Created by WazHere! **

**(PS: Just about all the jokes in here are from Seinfeld or one of them is from Bee Movie (ironic how both have Jerry Seinfeld!) and they're his jokes I just rearranged them. Kinda why the chapter is called "Jackson and Jerry Seinfeld". So, i didn't make up those jokes! Kudos Jerry Seinfeld!) **

* * *

**SOTR Chapter 4: Jackson and Jerry Seinfeld **

"AND THREE SMILES GO FOR MILES!" We all chanted.

"Ok, Pokémon, time to get to work!" Chatot said merrily.

"YAY!" we all said disbanding to our jobs.

Lewis turned to us, "Do we really have to say that every morning?"

I nodded, "Suck it up, it's not that bad."

"HEY! Team R!amond!" we all looked over at Loudred who had walked over. "If you weren't LISTENING, the Guild master wants to talk to you, NOW."

"We're going, we're going, no need to shout at us." I grumbled. I motioned for Elliot and Lewis to follow as we made our way to the guild masters chamber. _I wonder what he wants now. _I thought.

Standing in the room was of course Wigglytuff and Chatot and someone we had never met. The guild master grinned when we came in, "Ah, Team R!amond! Friends, friends, friendly friends!"

"Hi guild master." Elliot said. "Have you met our new member?"

The guild master ran up and enveloped him in a hug, Lewis stood there dumbfounded. "New friends! Friends, friends, friends!"

"um, hi?" Lewis said unsure. I held in my snicker; from what I already knew about him he was not one for hugs.

"And there is, another matter." Chatot said. "We'd like for all of you to explore a certain area that we believe might have a promising treasure. So it would be your first official mission for the guild."

Elliot's face lit up, "A real mission? T-that's fantastic! Where are we going?"

"Here, give me your Wonder Map." Wigglytuff said walking forward. I pulled it out of my bag and he observed it. He pointed his pink paw at an area with a large waterfall. "This is Waterfall Cave, and we'd like Team R!amond to explore it and bring back what's there."

I nodded and put the treasure map back into my bag. "Sounds like a plan. We promise to bring back what we find. We won't let you down!"

We walked down the stairway down from the guild and I stretched, "Well, looks like we better head out. On the last mission we overstocked so I think we'll be good."

I heard the sound of laughter up ahead and aw something new on the trail, a hole. "What's that?" Lewis questioned flying over.

We approached the hole and saw a stairway going down. "I wonder where it leads." Elliot pondered staring down.

"Well, one day to find out." I said jumping down walking in.

Inside was a room illuminated by Christmas lights and crowded with Pokémon. Up at the top there was two different booths. A Spinda stepped out from the one of the left and whistled loudly getting everyone's attention. "Attention everyone! Welcome to Spinda's café! Home to my famous juice bar and Wynat and Wobbefet's recycling center!" Everyone applauded, I tried but my paws were too small. Figures. "Please feel free to look around and enjoy everyone's company! And welcome again to Spinda's café!"

"Wow, this is one crazy place." Lewis stated.

I shrugged, "Come on, let's go get a drink."

"But what about the mission?" Elliot asked.

"Please, it's like early-ish morning. We've got plenty of time." I said. I walked through crowded floor and over to where the juice bar.

"Hello! What can I help you with today?" Spinda asked spinning around merrily behind the counter.

I looked at the menu hanging on the wall, "Hmm, I'll take the Oran berry smoothie please." I said pulling out my bag of Poke.

"No need for that," Spinda said pointing at my money. "All drinks are free today since it's the grand opening!" He said mixing the drink. He handed it to me, "Here ya go!"

"Thanks!" I said. While Elliot and Lewis ordered their drinks I looked around to find a table to sit at. Most of them were completely filled with people (er, Pokemon) chatting. I found one on the other side of the room just about empty but the table next to it was CROWDED. Pokemon were sitting on the floor, on other Pokemon all listening to this guy standing on the table talking. I sat down at the table and listened to the conversation from the next table.

"And he runs down the street into the church, the weddings on, and he says, 'Watermelon? I thought you said 'Guatemalan'. Why would I marry a watermelon?'" Everyone at the table burst out laughing, though I personally didn't get the joke.

"Jackson you are so funny!" Someone at the table said through laughter.

I looked up at the Pokemon at the table as he stood there bowing. He was a Riolu who looked like he had an ego. I wasn't surprised. I sat there sipping my smoothie ignoring all the noise next to me. "Thank you all, you've been a wonderful audience!" he said. "And for my last joke, I need a volunteer!" Everyone's hands and paws shot up all shouting "Ooo! Ooo! Pick me!" He scanned the audience, "Hmm… let's see… I choose you!" he said. It took me about five seconds to realize he was pointing at me.

"Me?" I asked almost chocking on my smoothie.

"Yes, you! Come on up here!" He said everyone else began cheering.

"Uh, no thanks… " before I could get my argument fully out the people sitting down came and picked me up and onto the table with this Jackson dude.

"Ha! Welcome to my comedic act! I don't believe I have your name, it is?" he asked.

Nervously I said, "Acaizia…"

"Acaizia! What a lovely name! I remember my old auntie used to make an Acaizia pie." Everyone began laughing, though I didn't get it.

"It's not a fruit." I pointed out.

He ignored it, "Right you are! You're so smart, I just want to get in your head and see how smart you are."

I rolled my eyes, "Brains are a gift, I wish everyone had one." Everyone laughed at that and I kind of smirked myself.

"Soooo, where are you from Acaizia?" he asked trying to keep the bit going.

"Uh, the guild." I said pointing to my bow on my head.

"The guild! Oh, the only place that wouldn't hire comedians! It's like a day's journey, right? Though if you cut out shower and eating breaks it's like twenty minutes." More laughter. The more I listened to this dude sounded like Jerry Seinfeld. "So, I know we just met, but would you go see that movie _Titanic _with me?"

Everyone let out an "Ooo" and I scoffed, "I'd rather chew glass." They let out another "Ooo".

Jackson gave me the puppy eyes, "I can't go to a stupid movie by myself! What, am I going to make sarcastic remarks to strangers?" More laughter. This dude wasn't _that _funny. In fact it was starting to get annoying.

I looked over at the table I was sitting at and saw Elliot and Lewis sitting there holding their laughter. I felt my face flush red, _Someone kill me now. _I glared at Jackson, who started laughing. "You see that face? That's the exact face that my parents made when I said I wanted to be ventriloquist." Laughter, even Elliot and Lewis were laughing.

"Figures. Do you even have a reason to get up in the morning?" I asked sarcastically.

He shrugged, "I like the daily newspaper." *Insert snort laughing* This time I totally gave him a death glare and he giggled, "You know, this chick hates me so much, I'm starting to like her."

I gave a mock laugh, "Go climb out of a wishing well."

"I think she find my stupidity charming." He said.

Ok, now I was mad. As if I'd find this joker 'charming'. "You know, if your parents had kicked you out sooner, you might have been normal."

"Ok, this chick is bending my brain like a pretzel. Acaizia everybody!" he said lifted my paw in the air everyone applauding. I pulled away and went back to my seat.

Lewis was still sitting there laughing, "Acaizia that was hilarious!"

Even Elliot was laughing, "It was pretty funny."

I sighed and sipped my smoothie again. The crowd of people disbanded to other tables making the area less crowded and Jackson came and sat at our table. "Well that went well." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and continued drinking my smoothie.

"I don't think we've met, I'm Elliot." He said holding out his paw, he was always so polite.

Jackson took it, "The names Jackson. Long time no see Plunderbird." He said to Lewis.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

Lewis took a sip of his apple tea, "Yeah, we've chatted at different clubs and stuff."

Jackson nodded, "We even explored a dungeon together once, Zero Isle, right?"

"Zero Isle?" I questioned.

Lewis rolled his eyes, "Zero Isle is only the single most difficult dungeon out there. If we weren't knocked out but those crazy Pokemon in the dungeon, I'd have to knock out Jackson for his annoying jokes."

Jackson smirked and put his feet up on the table, "What can I say? I'm a comical dude." He turned to me, "No hard feelings, right?"

"Oh, they'll be rock hard feelings." I growled.

He gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry if I offended you, it's all for the crowd." I nodded pretending like I cared. We were all awkwardly silent for a second, then Jackson broke the silence again. "So, are all of you on a team?"

Elliot nodded, obviously perked up by the topic. "Yeah, we're Team R!amond. We were actually going out on a mission after we were done here."

"Wow, Team R!amond, cool name. You don't suppose I could tag along, do you?" he asked.

Lewis and I gave Elliot a "HECK NO" look, but he just smiled and said, "We'd love to have you join us!"

We both groaned. Jackson smiled, "Well, shall we head out?"

I finished my smoothie and sighed, "Why not?"

_This is gonna be a looooong trip… _

* * *

**Ooooo another chappie done! :3 **

**Sorry if I made Jackson a little too flirty, just so y'all know he and Acaizia aren't going to like each other! (duh) So sorry bout dat! **

**Please Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW! I wanna know what you guys think about this chapter! XD **

**Hope you guys enjoyed! XD BTW the story should come out more smoothly know because I have a rough idea about what I want to happen, so yeah :) **

**I shall see you guys in the next chappie! Byez! **

**Happy Easter! **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**X3 **


	7. Chapter 5: Minx and the Big Gem

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you all for your patience, it's been super hectic, so thank you all for waiting :)**

**So without further ado! Introducing the next OC! (*Pause for effect*)**

**Minx! Created by Goddess of Macabre! XD let's see where this adventure is headed! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Minx and the Giant Gem

We all treaded carefully up the ledge to the ginormous waterfall, we had to shout just to be heard barely above the roaring of the waterfall. "So now I get the 'waterfall' part, but what about the 'cave' part?" I shouted to everyone.

Elliot shrugged, "I don't know! This is where the map says the cave is, but I don't know where it is." The water was coming down heavily and it made me shiver.

Putting on a brave face I carefully approached the water, but as soon as I touched it I was thrown back by the force of the water. I groaned and stood up, "Yeah, that's a really dangerous…" I couldn't finish my sentence at the wave of dizziness that hit me causing me to crumple back to the ground. I groaned, No, it's another one of those visions again…

There was the flash of light and this time an image appeared. It was where were standing and a figure I couldn't make out got a running start and jumped through the water and into a cave concealed by the waterfall. The vision receded back into darkness and I was plunged back into reality.

I gasped and sat up. Elliot gave me a concerned as he stood above me, "Are you ok Acaizia? You just passed out on us!"

"I-I didn't pass out, I had another one of those visions." I said realizing I was panting.

"Visions? What is she psychic?" Jackson questioned.

I shook my head, "Of course not, I'm not Shawn Spencer." (Well, technically he's a fake psychic but whatever!) "I just sometimes get visions or sounds from the future or the past."

"So, you're a wizard. No, you're a witch." Jackson continued.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, I'm not a witch. I'm just a normal Skitty."

"But you're not." Lewis pointed out.

Elliot broke the tension, "What did you see?"

I explained what I saw and Lewis started snickering, "There's no way that'd be possible, you'd be crushed by that water and slammed onto the rocks underneath. There's no way someone could that."

"I know what I saw, Wigglytuff wouldn't have given us this job if he didn't know that we could get through." I stood and brushed some dirt off my pink fur. "I'm going in. You pussy willows are welcome to join if you want."

Elliot grabbed my paw, "Acaizia, wait. Lewis is right, that water is coming down insanely heavy. And if it doesn't work and there's no cave on the other side we'll slam into the wall and that'll really hurt."

"Elliot, we're partners. You've got to trust me. I know what I'm doing."

He was silent and then sighed, "Alright, I believe you Acaizia. Yes, I'm putting all my trust into you." He turned to Lewis and Jackson, "Comin' guys?"

Jackson nodded, "Sure, I guess I've got no choice really."

"I'll come too. Though my wings won't rust will they?" Lewis asked.

"I think that's the least of our problems Lewis." I said turning to the massive waterfall. I took in a deep breath, "Alright, here goes nothing. Let's do this!"

Running as quickly as we could we ran right into the thundering waterfall. I was doused with tons of water and I held my scream lest I get my mouth filled with water, and jumped into the unknown.

To my own surprised I landed hard on the hard rock floor on the other side. I blinked (as best as I could, I mean I can't tell if Skitty's have eyes…) and coughed, "We're still alive aren't we? I'm not dreaming?"

"Yeah! We're actually ok!" Jackson beamed very happy.

Lewis looked ahead, "Well, looks like there really is a cave here to explore. So we'd best be on our way."

Everyone nodded, "Let's do this!'

The cave seemed to wind in a maze of water and rock, that made my head spin and I started to grow bored of walking around in the dark. "I-I don't think anyone's down here." I acknowledged.

Elliot nodded, "Yeah, it's weird. I mean I'm sure that at least one Pokemon would live here."

We continued to trek through the dark caves, staying silent only listening to the dripping of nearby water and our footsteps. I was beginning to lose hope about finding anything of value until I stepped on something and a clicking sound followed.

The ground under my paws fell from underneath me and I found myself falling from the surface and into a dark oblivion. I landed hard on the bottom of whatever I fell in and the clatter of rocks followed afterword. Then silence. I opened my clenched eyes and saw that I had fallen into some kind of trap; a deep hole underneath the surface that was about twenty feet under. I looked up and saw that both Elliot and Lewis were still up on the surface calling my name. "Acaizia!"

I coughed, "I'm ok!"

"Where's Jackson?" Elliot called down.

I surveyed the wreckage of the fall and saw Jackson under a rock. "Jackson!" I ran over and pushed the rock out from above him. "Jackson! Are you ok?"

He groaned and sat up holding his ribs, "Y-yeah. I might have cracked one of my ribs though. I'm s-sure I'm fine."

I looked upward, "I found him! I think he'll be ok!" I turned to a light coming from the darkness away from all the rocks. "I think I found a tunnel! It might be a shortcut to the end of the dungeon! We'll go that way and meet you at the depths of the cave!"

Elliot nodded, "Ok, please be careful Acaizia!"

I nodded, "I promise!" With that Lewis and Elliot ran off the rest of the way down the dungeon and I turned to Jackson helping him up. "C'mon. Let's see where this tunnel leads."

We carefully walked deeper down the new tunnel that led somewhere else in the cave. "I wonder what the trap was for, and why would they put a trap if there was a tunnel leading out anyways? It seems like a double negative to me." I pointed out stepping carefully through the narrow tunnel.

"I know. It looks like this tunnel was carved by something, it seems like it would take forever to do so." Jackson said.

"Well, looks like we're about to see what's lying at the end of this cave." I said as we approached the end. "Stay sharp, I don't want to be unprepared in case something happens." Jackson nodded in agreement.

We walked out of the tunnel and into a large opening. In the center was a falls pouring into a large pool in the center, sunlight sparkling through the water. "Looks like this is where the waterfall goes." I said.

There were torches lighting the way around the circular cavern and it made me wonder who lit them. I was about to say something when I saw and blur and found Jackson thrown onto the wall. "Jackson?!"

In a swift movement I was tossed back into the pool, landing hard at the bottom. I swam upward and gasped in the air, "I hate water." I muttered.

Looking up I saw the person who had attacked us, a meowth. She whirled around ready for another attack but I put my paws in the air, "Please don't attack again! That really hurt!"

The meowth folded her arms and pursed her lips, "Why should I? You're the guys who barged into my home!" she growled.

"This is just a big misunderstanding," I said. "We're explorers and we kind of landed in your little pit fall trap." I said carefully stepping out of the pool. "We didn't mean to freak you out, we were just looking for a way out of this dungeon."

Surprisingly, the meowth began laughing. "Ha-ha! You seriously fell down that? What kind of explorers are you two?"

Jackson stood and walked over, "I'll have you know that we're top notch explorers! And I refuse to be… oh… you're kinda cute." I groaned and slapped my forehead. There goes Jack Harkness. If it breathes, he flirts with it.

"Look, can you just tell us how to get out of this dungeon?" I asked. "I promise if you show us we'll be out of your hair."

The meowth pondered this, while she did I managed to get a good look at her. She had long eyelashes and a fringe of bangs in front of her shiny gold coin on her head. A silky purple scarf was tied around her curly tail. Still, I was very confused on why she was here in the first place. I was certain that meowth's didn't live in caves like this one. She gave a carefree grin, "deal."

This is one strange chick. I thought. I mean one second she's all mean and the next she's happy. Weird… "C'mon, let's get out of here." She said walking towards to a hole at the other end of the cave.

Jackson and I followed the meowth as she led us through yet another tunnel. "So, what is your name?" I asked trying to strike up conversation.

"Minx, you can call me Minx. What's your guy's names?"

"I'm Acaizia and that's Jackson." I said pointing to him. "We're part of a rescue team called Team Rapph!re. Well, he's not he's just tagging along. The rest of the team didn't fall and they're up there somewhere."

Minx gave a strange glance at Jackson who was just staring at her. "Is he always this quiet?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't mind him, he's an idiot. So how did you wind up down here anyways?"

Minx seemed a bit taken aback by the question but then answered, "Uh, I live here."

"You live here?" I asked.

"All by yourself? I mean you don't have a boyfriend? Or do you have a boyfriend?" Jackson rambled. "Is he off fighting some tough guys? Is he getting you some Mike and Ike's? Oh, do you like Mike and Ike's? Is he big? Is he strong? Is he coming back?"

I turned and slapped him in the face, "See? An idiot."

She gave a small smile, "Oh don't worry. My little siblings act the same way."

"You have siblings?"

She nodded, "Yep! Four of them; they're all pretty little though still living with my parents. They live up in Paridiso Town."

"Well, why don't you live with them?"

"Uh..."

"Acaizia!" a voice cried. Before I could turn my head a familiar face came and ambushed me in a hug.

"Elliot!" I grinned.

"Oh, I was so scared something had happened to you!" he said. "And Lewis was a bit boring being a little gothic teenager."

"excuse me! I don't act like that!" he growled. "And who's the Meowth?"

"This lovely creature from heaven..." Jackson began.

I kicked him in the shin making him yelp in pain. "This, is Minx. She lives here and was escorting us out."

"Where did that tunnel come from anyways?" Lewis questioned. He walked over to the tunnel we had just emerged from. "This tunnel wasn't naturally made. It was chipped away, by claws." he observed.

"What does that have to do with anything? So a tunnel isn't natural, big deal." Jackson said.

"Not much, but why would someone need to dig a tunnel in the first place?" he asked. He turned to Minx, "You wouldn't happen to know would you Miss Meowth?"

"I don't know what you're implying but..."

"Hey!" Elliot called obviously not paying attention to the conversation pointing ahead. "I think I found a way out!"

Our group ran towards the light that opened up to yet another cavern. At the wall on the other end lay a ginormous jewel. Minx's eyes sparkled, "I found it..." she ran forward and observed the jewel closer. "Aha! I found it!"

"Found what?" I asked.

She ignored me and turned back to the gem, wrapping her arms around it she tried to yank it out of the ground. But the jewel wouldn't budge. She gritted her teeth digging her claws into the gem trying to get it out. Finally she let go falling backwards. "Stupid gem! It won't move!"

Jackson stepped forward, "Let me try!"

"Why are you so excited about this jewel? If you live here shouldn't you have found it by now?" Lewis asked.

Minx rolled her eyes, "Please, I don't live here. I fell down that stupid pit trap a month ago when I came exploring for the gem."

This threw me off guard, "What? W-well why did you lie to us?"

"You do not wanna know the freaks that fall down that hole. If I told them what I was after they might get there before me. But most of them just use their explorer badges to escape the dungeons. But I need that gem!"

"wait, what about us? Elliot was the one who found it!" Lewis defended.

Minx scowled, "If I bring home that gem my parents will take me as an actual explorer! I'd be able to give them the life they and my siblings deserve! No one works harder than my family!"

Jackson plopped down exhausted. "I-I can't make it move!"

Maybe she does deserve it... I thought.

Striding over I began yanking in the gem. Dang! They weren't lying! It wouldn't move at all no matter how much I pulled.

"C'mon and move!" I growled.

Then the same pang of dizziness hit me causing my grip to slip off the jewel. The light hit me and the vision became clear.

The silhouette came into figure and walked down the path leading to the gem. It simply poked the gem and it moved. Something else began to happen but then the vision disappeared.

I blinked seeing everyone hovering over me, "Acaizia! Did you have another vision?"

I ignored their concerns and quickly stood running over to gem reaching out my paw and gently touching the bright pink jewel. It moved slightly backwards and them the rumbling started.

"Acaizia? What did you just do?" Elliot asked his voice shaking.

I whirled my head around and saw the enormous wave coming our way. "Incoming!" I cried starting to dart away but the waves swept me off my feet and tumbling in the waves.

The world swirled in a blue wasteland and I thrashed around trying to escape the currents. The water carried me down the cave until I was suddenly propelled into the air as the tsunami became a geyser.

Now, was the time to scream.

* * *

**Oh dang! I wonder what'll happen next! When the next OC rolls in! XD**

**Please favorite, follow, and review! Again thank you for your patience! **

**See y'all in the next chapter! ^^**

**Da Queen is OUT! ;**


	8. Chapter 6: The Fire of Pamela

**Hello guys! **

**So, I was watching Pokemon earlier today (The Misty Mermaid is an awesome episode! MISTY IS FREAKIN AWESOME!) (DEAL WITH IT) and got fired up to write this chapter so VIOLA! Here it is! XD (Sorry the chappie is a bit long and a bit tense but it'll be worth it!) **

**Introducing the next OC... **

**Pamela the Vulpix! **

**So heeeeeere it is! **

**Chapter 6! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Fire of Pamela **

I groaned as I began to regain consciousness and I tried to open my eyes but shut them after my headache grew larger when I did. My senses came back slowly and I began to get a feel for where I was. I heard the sound of water and the sound of people (well, I guess Pokemon, I'll never get used to that) talking urgently, but it was muffled by the water noise as if I was underwater. I felt heat and felt a drop of sweat roll down my forehead. _Where am I? _

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a face looking over mine, "Whoa, are you alright?" the Pokémon asked.

I jolted up, stunned to see someone so close, "What? Where?" I stuttered trying to connect the images in my head.

The Pokemon shushed me, "I-it's ok, I mean, you're fine for just falling from the sky." She said. I looked at this Pokemon. She was a Vulpix with bright brown eyes, on her neck was a lace chocker with a fire pendant hanging down. I looked around and saw a bunch of other Pokemon giving me strange looks, _I fell over here? I must have landed here when I passed out… _

Realization hit and I looked up, "Hey! Was there anyone with me? Where did everyone else go?" I asked urgently.

The Vulpix titled her head, "No, there weren't any other Pokemon with you. I mean, I guess I wasn't entirely paying attention but I didn't see anyone."

I groaned and rubbed my head, "Where am I?"

"You're at the Celeon Hot Springs." She said pointing at the water. "I'm the caretaker, my name is Pamela." She said smiling. "So, who might you be?"

"I'm Acaizia. N-now, I hate to fall and run, but I have to find the rest of my team." I said trying to stand but fell over from the massive headache that hit me.

Pamela helped me stand on my paws, "I-I don't think that's a good idea, you might have hit your head. Here, we'll have Chansey look at you to make sure you're not hurt." She said running over and bringing back a Chansey. "Can you look at her, Chansey? I know you're not on duty but I thought you ought to."

Chansey smiled, "Of course dear, let's have a look at you." She said sitting me down on the edge of the pool. She observed my head and paws, even twisted around my tail making sure I wasn't mortally injured. "You've got a bump on your head, but I'll wrap that up. I think I have some bandages in my bag." She said hopping out of the springs and to her bag.

I looked around at the other Pokemon relaxing and playing in the water, "What are all these Pokemon doing here?"

"They all come to the hot springs to relax and get away from the stress of the normal world." Pamela explained. "The hot spring is naturally fueled by the volcano under the mountain and the water runs from a waterfall a ways away from here."

"A waterfall? You mean the waterfall cave?" I asked remembering everyone else.

Pamela titled her head, "A cave?"

With that I explained all that had happened to our team and how I ended up falling in the hot springs. Her mouth gaped open, "That geyser took you all the way over here?"

"Why? Is that bad?" I asked.

"Here, show me your map." She said. I pulled out the map which was a little wet from my bag and opened it up in front of us. "You see this is where the spring is, and _that's _where the waterfall is." She said pointing her paw from the spring to the waterfall on the other side of the map.

"What? That's crazy! That means my team could be anywhere from here and there! I've got to get out and find them!" I said standing but Chansey sat me back down bandage in hand.

She clicked her tongue, "Uh, uh, uh. You can't go out now and search." She said beginning to wrap the bandage around my head. "You might have a concussion, and I can't have you run off with that head injury."

"I'm fine!" I argued. "And you're not even on duty!"

"Acaizia, your team will be ok." Pamela comforted. "You can stay with me tonight, and tomorrow we'll go searching for your team."

I bit my tongue, _Lewis, Jackson, Minx… Elliot… please be alright…_

* * *

Elliot stood walking carefully through the woods, _Where is everyone? Where's Acaizia? She flew off past me and I couldn't grab her paw… _He shook his head. _N-no! I can't be scared! I've got to be brave and find everyone! Keep calm and carry on, like Acaizia says! _

A twig snapped and he jumped hiding behind a bush. _Never mind… time to panic and freak out! _

More leaves rustled, "H-hello…?"

* * *

Minx and Jackson treaded carefully through the cave they had found that was sweltering hot. "Man, this cave is broiling." Minx panted wiping sweat off her brow.

"Still not as hot as you." He said trying to sound cool but Minx gave him a cold irritated glare telling him he made a mistake.

"Ok, enough with the Casanova act, kay? I don't need that now when we're running around in circles in a stupidly hot cave, where there's probably some scary fire Pokemon that's gonna make catnip out of me! DO YOU GET WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH NOW?" Jackson stood there with his eyes wide open, "What? Never seen a girl yell before?" Minx growled but when she turned around she saw what got him so freaked out. "Jackson…!"

* * *

Lewis flew high above the trees of the forest trying to find his team. _C'mon, they've got to be somewhere. _His eye shone using his infrared vision trying to scout out his teammates. _What's that over there? _He thought seeing a cave that looked like it was radiating heat. He poked his head in and heard something far down the cave. _What is that? I'd better go check it out. _

He tucked his wings in and walked quickly into the cave.

He walked briskly feeling the heat underneath his metal talons, and jumped when lava sprung up underneath his feet. _Strange… _

"Jackson…!" A familiar voice cried down the cave. _That sounded like Minx! _

He quickly flew down the tunnel and found Jackson underneath the paw of a beast with flames running down it's back while Minx was sprawled on the ground trying to put out of the fire on her forearms. The beast turned to Lewis and growled.

It had nine tails with fire running from its head and fanning out from its tails. Jackson struggled underneath the weight, "Lewis! Help!" he cried.

Lewis let out a shriek and lunged for the beast but was quickly thrown back by the beast's other claw thudding against the wall. The beast thought it was victorious but Lewis wasn't going down that easily; he stood and flashed his wings. "Come on!" he yelled. "Show me what you've got!"

"L-Lewis stop!" Minx cried trying to go after him but he pushed her out of the way charging at the beast only to be doused by the searing flames. "Lewis! I think this beast might be a legendary!" she cried running over to him.

He gritted his teeth trying ignore the searing heat he felt in his body, but it quickly consumed his body. _I have to be brave… I have to…_"I-I'm sorry guys…" he said letting his body fall unconscious.

Scared, Minx turned to fire beast, its nine tails flaring behind. She narrowed her eyes, "Let him go!" she snapped.

The beast grabbed Jackson in its teeth and tossed him against the wall sending him unconscious. The battle began between the small cat and the flaming beast. Back and forth, back and forth, the advantage switching between the two. Using all her strength Minx jumped around the beast and gave a huge scratch to its back leaving a large bloody claw mark. The beast's eyes flared red and it roared louder than before the entire cave engulfing in flames. Minx felt the flames burn her fur and skin and she screamed feeling her energy fading.

Falling to the ground Minx's vision began blurring and all she could do was listen. The sound of the crackling flames dimmed and the beast's growls diminished to a small, quieter panting. It almost sounded painful to hear the voice shrink. There was silence and a cry filled the room. The voice sounded small and scared.

The voice gasped and let out a whimper. "I-I'm sorry! Oh… what h-have I done…?"

Then Minx let go.

* * *

I opened my eyes in the darkness of the small house by the hot springs, still not used to being there. _I thought I hear something… _I rubbed the bandaged around my head and tried to ignore the throbbing feeling. I stood and walked out of the small house outside to clear my head, _At least it's cool outside. _

For being above an underground volcano, in the night it was pretty nice. Sure, you could feel the heat but it was much cooler which was inviting. The moon was clouded by some clouds making it a little darker but the rest of the stars illuminated the sky. A groan caught my attention making me jump, "Pamela?"

She quickly turned around, "Oh, h-hi! What a-are you doing out so l-late?" she stuttered.

I looked down and saw her cleaning a large claw mark, blood staining the ground. "Oh my gosh! You're bleeding! Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine!" she said giving a sheepish smile. "I-it's fine, Acaizia. Please go back to sleep." She said dismissing me going back to cleaning her wound.

I rushed over, "Pamela, you're freaking bleeding! Please let me…"

"No!" she shouted but shook her head realizing she had yelled at me. "P-please, Acaizia. I'm fine. Please go back to sleep." I was about to argue but went against my better judgment and left.

I went back into the house curling back onto the bed but kept my eyes open still concerned. I closed my eyes and went to sleep with urgent questions still burning in my mind.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOH DANG! What secret does Pamela have? And what untold secrets does everyone else have? (*LE GASP*) **

**I guess you'll have to stay tuned and find out ;) **

**Please favorite, follow, and review! (Please tell me whatcha think!) **

**And also (maybe) check out some of my other stories? **

**Thanks y'alls! And like always, **

**Da Queen is OUT! XD **


	9. Chapter 7: Jaye the Monster Slayer

**Hey guys! **

**Sooooo here's another chapter! (PS I hope I'm not confusing all of you with all the OCs! I really don't want that to happen! DX) **

**Without further ado, **

**Introducing Jaye the Chimchar! Made by TimeStrike! **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Jaye the Monster Slayer **

Elliot peered cautiously over the bush, "H-hello?"

A head popped up over the bush across from him, "Who's there?" the voice asked.

Elliot remained quiet, _Maybe I should just stay quiet and maybe I can sneak away… _A flame shot above his head setting fire to the tree branch next to him. Elliot quickly ran out from the bush his hands (paws?) in the air. "Ok! Ok! I surrender!" he said carefully.

The other Pokemon looked carefully around the other bush. It was a Chimchar with a silver necklace hanging off his neck. "Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten, _you _I thought that you were someone else." he said.

Elliot let out a relieved sigh, "Oh, thank goodness. I couldn't stand having to fight someone else."

"Not the fighting type, eh? Well, I guess you're a cyndaquil so you're not a fighting type…" he said. He held out his hand, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jaye."

Elliot took it, "I'm Elliot. It's nice to meet you. You haven't by chance seen anyone around lately have you?"

Jaye tilted his head, "Seen anyone? Can't say I have." He said. "But I bet I know someone who you can ask." He said. "C'mon, I was heading up there anyways." He said beginning to walk.

Elliot followed behind, "What were you out here doing?"

"Hunting." He said nonchalantly.

"Uh," Elliot said feeling a bit uncomfortable. "H-hunting what?"

Jaye gave a laugh, "Calm down, dude, I don't hunt Pokemon. I'm hunting a monster."

"A monster? What monster?"

"You don't live around here do you?" Elliot shook her head. "There's this monster that's been plundering around here, burning down houses, attacking people. And _I _intend to do something about it. That's what my mentor would have done."

"You have a mentor?" Elliot questioned.

Jaye smiled, "You ask a lot of questions don't you? Well, I had a mentor named Luke who was a Lucario and he pretty much raised me. Anyways, he taught me everything I know and he used to be the one who protected this town."

"There's a town around here?" _Maybe my friends will be there! _

"Dude, it's right there." He said pointing forward at the small village through the trees. "Welcome to Verona village."

Elliot and Jaye walked through the small-ish town and observed. There were a couple dozen Pokémon around chatting and walking by, a few were busy working on clearing the charred debris of a house. Jaye tried to avert his eyes, "That's the monster's power." He said. Elliot looked at the destruction and a frown played on his face.

He continued to follow Jaye through the town when he stopped looking at a fountain in the center of town, "Hey, is that Luke?" he questioned.

Jaye looked up, giving a smile, "Yep, that's him." Elliot looked up at the fountain, the statue of the Lucario standing above the pool, water flowing from his hands. "They made this statue for him when he saved our village from the volcano eruption." He said. "That's when he became my mentor."

"He seems very kind." Elliot said. "What happened to him?"

"He left. Ran off to another adventure in another town." He said a ting of bitterness in his voice.

Elliot decided to drop the subject seeing it was a touchy subject for him. "Oh, well. H-how'd he stop the volcano?"

"He's Luke, i-it's hard to explain. But he stopped it and sealed it within itself. Now it's the hot springs, that's where we're going. The girl in charge knows everyone in the town, she might know where your friends are." He said pointing forward at the steps leading to the steaming pools.

We climbed up the steps and Elliot turned to Jaye who was brushing some dirt of his shoulders and messing with his hair. _I wonder why… _

"Elliot!" A familiar voice called. Before Elliot could understand Acaizia ran down the steps (tripping halfway but quickly getting back up) and embraced her partner in a hug. "Thank God you're alright! I was so worried about you!"

Elliot hugged her back, "A-Acaizia!"

"Oh, hello Jaye!" Another voice called walking carefully down the stairs.

A small blush crept up on Jaye's face, "H-hi Pamela!"

"Oh, Acaizia, this is Jaye, Jaye this is my partner Acaizia." Elliot introduced.

Acaizia smiled, "Hello! Elliot, this is Pamela. She runs the hot springs here." She said.

Pamela grinned, "Oh please, do come up. No point standing here on the stairs." She said walking up.

Elliot looked at the Vulpix and saw the large bandage wrapped around her back. Acaizia held Elliot back for a second behind Pamela and Jaye. "Elliot, something weird is going on here." She said.

Elliot nodded, "I know. I heard a monster is around the town. Where is everyone else?"

"You mean they're not with you?" she asked a concerned look growing in her eyes. "Oh, heck."

"Look, I promise we'll find them. But maybe with this monster running around, we might have bigger problems on our paws." Elliot said turning back to the charred house.

_They'd better be alright..._

* * *

**Oooooooooooooo! DANG! Things are gettin' goooood :) What secrets are being held? (I know! XD) **

**Please favorite, follow, and please review! I would love to see what you guys think! **

**And please check out my website which I just updated with new drawings for "SOTR"! XD (www dot queenofgeeks14 dot webs dot com) Please check it out! :3 **

**Thank you guys so much! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! **

**And as always, **

**Da Queen is OUT! XD **


End file.
